Technical Field
This invention relates to an electronic vaporizer. In particular, the invention relates to an electronic vaporizer device with a disposable, fillable cartridge.
State of the Art
The use of cannabis is increasing throughout the states as various state laws make it legal to use cannabis, either recreationally or for medical purposes. One form of using cannabis is through smoking. Those that use, particularly those that are using for medical purposes may like the form of smoking the cannabis but dislike what it visually displays to others around them and they may dislike the smell that is a byproduct of burning the cannabis. Smoking is also not a convenient form of medicating or dispensing the cannabis.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electronic vaporizer with a sealed cartridge that can be filled without opening the cartridge and wherein the cartridge can easily separate from the body of the electronic vaporizer for cleaning of any accumulated residue.